Infraganti
by gambacho
Summary: Deidara esta enamorado de Karin, pero es un amor no correspondido, no por eso debe de dejar de intentar un poquito hasta que resulte ¿sera que resulta? One shot


Ola, acá otro de fics fracturados, este es viejito recién me lo encontré de nuevo, corregí algunas cosas, pero lo demás lo deje igual, me divertí mucho releyéndolo, es una pareja crack, porque amo los cracks, espero se diviertan y se rían mucho como yo lo hice

…..

**Infraganti**

(¿?) ¿Dónde estabas? ¿con quien estabas? ¿Por qué tan tarde? /reclamos de su mujer/

(¿?) en la escuela, me quede con Asuma revisando documentos, ya vienen los exámenes

(¿?) claro y yo como una idiota te creo

(¿?) Rin, es verdad me quede trabajando hasta tarde

(Rin) ¿y con Asuma? ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea? Siempre es lo mismo con vos, no entiendo porque me case con vos, soy una estúpida, Obito ¿Por qué siempre terminas mintiéndome? /molesta/

(Obito) hubiese sido mejor que te casaras con Kakashi ¿verdad?

(Rin) ¡mucho mejor!

(Obito) bien, voy a dormir estoy cansado /dijo el pelinegro levantándose y marchándose a la habitación/

El siguiente día llego, los exámenes estaban prontos y todo el mundo empezaba a pedir copia de las clases, la mitad de la mañana transcurrió normal

El salón de Kakashi

(Kakashi) Karin anda a la dirección, a traer los materiales que nos darán para el festival /mando a la mas perezosa de sus alumnas/

(Karin) bien, ahorita voy /arrastrando los pies/

El salón de Shizune

(Shizune) Deidara deja de platicas, mejor anda por los materiales del festival

(Deidara) Shizune sensei, mande a otro a mi me da pereza /dijo estirándose/

(Shizune) ¡ahora Deidara!

(Deidara) bien /dijo resignadamente aburrido/

Era Deidara un joven rubio de ojos azules, llevaba el cabello largo en una cola alta, era un chico rebelde y sumamente extrovertido, y bastante codiciado por las chicas

Llego a la dirección, y ahí estaba la chica por la que el perdía la cabeza, la hermanita de su mejor amigo, para el esa chica era la mas bonita e inteligente, las mas buena en los dos sentidos, aquella chica tenia ojos color marrón claro, cabello rojizo y usaba unos lentes que le daban aquel toque intelectual

(Deidara) no puedo creer la suerte que tengo /alardeo/

(Karin) ni yo, lo que me faltaba, encontrarme con vos, solo vine por materiales así que no me hables /era el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero era un insoportable, no tenia porque ser su mejor amigo/

(Deidara) te vas así nada mas, ni un solo besito /estiro la boca/

(Karin) si, así nada más. /ella se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero al tratar de abrirla no pudo la puerta estaba trabada, y para mas la manilla se destrabó/ no puedo creerlo

(Deidara) ¿Qué pasa?

(Karin) esto pasa /le mostro la manilla/

(Deidara) hoy es mi día de suerte /una sonrisa surgió en su rostro/

(Karin) deja de joder /tiro los materiales en el escritorio del director, y sin querer encendió el micrófono de los parlantes de todas las aulas/ estas cosas solo me pasan a mi

(Deidara) tan mal te caigo /pregunto algo serio, y acercándose un poquito/

(Karin) bueno, tenes que comprender que no es fácil tener un acosador personal /empujándolo antes que llegara mas lejos/

(Deidara) aunque yo actúe como un idiota, yo te amo

(Karin) no vamos hablar de eso, esperemos que alguien venga a sacarnos

(Deidara) ¿Quién era el?

(Karin) los dos sabemos quien era /dijo ya entono normal/ ¿vas a decirle a mi hermano? /pregunto/

(Deidara) no, soy tan estúpido que voy a traicionar la confianza de tu hermano por vos

(Karin) gracias, yo… perdón… pero no puedo corresponderte culposa/

(Deidara) ¿Por qué?

(Karin) lo quiero, y si se que es un hombre casado, y que no debería meterme en un matrimonio, y que debería respetarme y todo eso /dijo con sarcasmo/

(Deidara) ¿Cuánto?

(Karin) un año

(Deidara) ya te acostaste con el /lo afirmo/

(Karin) no vamos a hablar de eso /un tanto avergonzada/

(Deidara) yo te amo, desde que tengo uso de razón. Desde que somos pequeños yo te amo

(Karin) pero yo no te veo como hombre, si no como mi hermano grande

(Deidara) ¿Por qué de esta manera, estar con un hombre que ama otra?

(Karin) ¿Por qué si amo a otro? /le miro a los ojos/ Es exactamente lo mismo, no puedo evitarlo, se que me ama, también se que no tanto como a ella, pero cuando uno quiere de verdad solo quiere verle feliz a esa persona

(Deidara) se que parezco un burro, no parezco soy un burro, pero incluso alguien como yo, siente dolor al verte así

(Karin) no lo sintas, yo no estoy sufriendo, es verdad que tengo que compartirlo, y que me toca el menor tiempo con el, pero esta bien yo lo acepte así

(Deidara) después vas a querer mas

(Karin) no, después no, yo quiero más. Pero esta bien lo que tengo

(Deidara) ese tipo te sedujo

(Karin) ajaja, yo lo seduje, fui yo y soy yo la que le vende el cielo, la que le baja estrellas, por un poco de su tiempo y de su amor, soy yo la que se metió en su vida

(Deidara) lo odio

(Karin) por favor no lo hagas

(Deidara) no soporto pensar que el te hace…

(Karin) no pretendo hablar de sexo con vos, suficiente tuve con la charla parental de mi hermano

(Deidara) el idiota ese ya te hablo de sexo

(Karin) si, y fue incomodo ¬/¬

(Deidara) imagine que al estar encerrados acá, podíamos, no se, un poco de sexo /dijo burlón acercándose a la chica/

(Karin) no, eso no va pasar

(Deidara) ¿Por qué no? Digo, yo hombre vos mujer, encajamos completamente

(Karin) no puedo creerlo /un poco desesperada/ que alguien venga rápido

(Deidara) Te quiero, de verdad

(Karin) no deberías, digo podrías enamorarte de otra

(Deidara) debería lo se, pero es que no puedo, si yo con solo oír tu nombre me excita, y verte me domina

(Karin) enfermo, ¿Qué haces? /cuestiona/

(Deidara) estuve pensando, y bueno te voy ayudar

(Karin) ¿de que hablamos? No, no, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mí?

(Deidara) me canse que me vieras como hermano, y como no lo soy, voy a mostrarte que soy un hombre

El se acercaba cada vez mas, ella trataba de retroceder, hasta que choco con la puerta, mientras toda la escuela escuchaba atentamente lo que pasaba en la dirección. El estaba muy cerca de ella podía ver exactamente sus ojos, del color marrón, sentir su respiración, el estaba justo pegado a ella, puso su mano tras el cuello de ella con su mano acerco el rostro de ella al suyo y sin mas beso los labios de aquella peli roja, la cual correspondió sin reniego

(Deidara) ¿aun me ves como tu hermano?

(Karin) no hagas… /fue interrumpida por otro beso/

(Deidara) soñé mi vida entera con esto, yo…

(Karin) yo no soy de hierro, no hagas mas… /un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios/

(Deidara) tu olor es perfecto, yo estoy sumamente excitado, yo …

(Karin) /trago saliva, estaba nerviosa y estaba excitándose también/ yo no voy aguantar /su respiración era mas entrecortada según avanzaba el tiempo/

(Deidara) te quiero conmigo /sus labios besaban el cuello de la chica y sus manos la sostenían con fuerza de la cintura/

En los salones de clases, todos estaban atentos y muy emocionados escuchando aquella declaración de amor, aquella excitante escena pasaba por la mente de todos los estudiante e incluso de los maestros, estaban callados escuchando dicha conversación, de repente todos vieron correr a Obito sensei, nadie entendía que sucedía, hasta que lo escucharon

(Obito) ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Suelta a mi mujer /golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que se sentía retumbar/

(Karin) ¿Obito? ¿Qué haces acá? /dijo preocupada y con duda/

(Deidara) tu mujer te espera en casa, la mía la tengo acá /toco la puerta suave con su puño/

(Obito) perro estúpido, quítale las manos de encima, voy a tirar esta puerta

(Deidara) ¿no te parece que es demasiado cinismo estar celoso? /retándole mas/

(Obito) Qué putas me importa a mi, no la toques mas /se podía notar en su voz la rabia y la desesperación; era tanto aquella incertidumbre que tiro la puerta y la tomo de la mano/ es mi mujer

(Deidara) es una mocosa y es alumna de la escuela en la que trabajas /señalo a gritos/

(Obito) es la mujer que me da esperanzas de seguir viviendo /bajo el tono/

(Deidara) no voy a detenerme, la quiero para mi /la señalo/

(Karin) ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? /la duda estaba matándola/

(Obito) los micrófonos están… ¡los micrófonos!

(Karin y Deidara) ¿los micrófonos? ¿Qué significa eso? /dijeron al unisonó/

(¿?) significa que toda la escuela se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado aquí

(Karin y Deidara) ¡¿Orochimaru sensei?

(Orochimaru) Obito, sabrás que etas despedido

(Obito) si, lo sé Orochimaru san

(Karin) no lo despida, fui yo la culpable fui yo la que se metió en su vida y en su cama

(Orochimaru) si, también sos vos la que es una menor de edad, y deja ese vocabulario

(Deidara) así debe ser, este perro se aprovecho de mi novia

(Orochimaru) vos estas expulsado, por querer tener sexo en mi oficina con una alumna de primero, y Karin también estas expulsada por ceder a tener sexo con él y con él /señalo a cada uno/

(Karin) no puedo creerlo, ahora soy una puta publica, y quede como basura en frente de mi hermano

(Shikamaru) la verdad que si, sos una puta publica pero también sos mi única hermana, y no sos basura /la aparto y sin mas le partió la cara a Obito de un puñetazo/ te quiero lejos de mi hermana

(Obito) lo entiendo tu posición, pero no puedo, yo la amo

(Shikamaru) voy a matarte, si no te alejas /se abalanzó a el pero lo detuvieron/

(Obito) nada me mata mas que la incertidumbre de saber que ella me va dejar, se que me ama, pero también se que es una niña y que su sentimiento puede cambiar, se que está confundida lo puedo ver en sus ojos, y eso me esta matando, no es necesario que hagas nada

(¿?) ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? /se escucharon dos chicos, que se enfrentaron a Deidara y Shikamaru/

(Obito) Itachi, Sasuke, esta bien vamos /dijo de manera calmada/

(Itachi) cuidado con tocar a mi hermano /apunto/

(Shikamaru) ese perro toco a la mía /estaba realmente exaltado/

(Sasuke) eso es… es cosa de ellos, y la perra acá es ella… /un enorme calor abordo su mejía junto con ardor/

(Karin) perra será tu abuela, imbécil /dijo muy enojada/

(Obito) Jajaja /se rio de manera leve/ no cambias mas, nos vemos /mirando a Karin/ vos y yo tenemos que hablar

(Karin) si /solo se dirigió a la salida de la dirección/ voy por mis cosas

(Orochimaru) después venís a firmar tu hoja de expulsión /dijo a la chica/

(Shikamaru) ¿Por cuánto tiempo será la expulsión?

(Orochimaru) una semana, al igual que Deidara

(Deidara) ¿solo una? Bueno, voy por mis cosas /decepcionado/

Con Karin

La chica caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hacia el salón de clases, cuando llego sus amigos estaban esperándola

(Shikamaru) te encanta darte de importante /dijo con tono perezoso/

(Karin) deja de joder

(Chouji) ¿y paso algo? Digo la radio novela estaba buena /comiendo papitas/

(Karin) /estaba muy roja/ n- no paso nada

(Shikamaru) de verdad no parecía, y aquel sonido, todos quedamos … /sin tono alguno de sorpresa/

(Lee) ¡si la adrenalina paso por nuestra mente apoderándose de nuestro cuerpo! /decía emocionado/

(Todos) ¿adrenalina?

(Shino) estabas a punto, de llegar al sexo /serio/

(Karin) imbéciles, no hablemos de eso es vergonzoso hablar de sexo con tus amigos hombres

(Shikamaru) pero, no tenes amigas mujeres /bostezo/

(Karin) ya se, pero me da vergüenza, ya me voy, quédense y me dan copia de las clases

(Shino) bien, llegamos a visitarte en la tarde

(Karin) bien /dijo en tono aburrida/

La chica salió de la escuela y en el portón principal estaba aquel rubio rebelde esperándola

(Karin) ¿Qué haces acá? /siguió de paso/

(Deidara) Te espero, voy a acompañarte a la casa /dijo alcanzándola/

(Karin) No voy acostarme con vos /le empujo/

(Deidara) Claro que si, pero hoy no. Hoy solo vamos a ver un anime /dijo burlón/

(Karin) Bien, yo voy hacer papas fritas /acepto/

(Deidara) Me parece, vamos /le echo al brazo/

Ambos tomaron el camino hacia la casa de la peli roja, mientras iban peleando y contando chistes. Ella lo empuja el volvía a abrazarla, y de lejos se veía a Obito observarla y aceptar lo que se venia.

….

¿Qué tal? Un review me caería bien, bueno nos leemos


End file.
